(1) Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the field of charging technology, and more particularly to a high-power (HP) charging plug.
(2) Background Art
With further promotion of environmental conception and the price of crude oil soaring, the mode of a large quantity of vehicles has been shifted from the original petrol-driven to the electricity-driven. Vehicles of low battery require charging to ensure normal operation. Generally, charging plugs of charging piles are used for charging vehicles. Yet, since vehicles require a large amount of electricity, it is necessary to ensure that vehicles can be fully charged within a limited time. When charging a vehicle, an HP charging plug is required because regular charging plugs cannot meet the demand for quick charging. Further, with the existing technology, each charging plug can only charge one single vehicle at a time, instead of charging multiple vehicles at the same time.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the new Chinese patent numbered 200520017753.X is a vehicle charging plug. The plug has a hollow case comprised of a top case, a bottom case and two base blocks with the top case and the bottom case connecting to each other and forming a cavity while the case body has two butt joints on both sides with a “U” shaped pull ring across the top of the case and the threaded section of a pin through the pin holes on both sides of the pull ring and inserted into the screw holes of the base blocks installed in the pore of the bottom case and limited with the case body; from the description above, it is known that the pull ring is connected to the case body with the threads between the threaded section and the base blocks connected to the pin and said assembly method is relatively complicated with the thread connection having poor fixation property and a high risk tendency of falling off.
In said patent, there are conductive parts in the case body and these conductive parts are exposed through the holes on the case body to form the plug, which is a common structure of plug that enables the plug being inserted in and charging vehicles one by one. It is impossible to apply such plug to the charging pile to charge vehicles one by one or realize one-to-many charging.